The present invention relates to an automotive acceleration-horsepower control means and more particularly to a structure which can control the automotive air-conditioning compressor by detecting variation in the intake manifold depression (vacuum) and thereby reduces the load of engine.
Due to the constant upgrade of our living standard, cars have become a necessary traffic means for people who deem efficiency an important factor in our daily life. Following the advanced technology nowadays, automotive equipments are largely improved. For example, air-conditioning has become a standard internal equipment to expel oppressive heat from a car, especially in the tropics and the subtropics. A common problem found with a car using the air-conditioning while running is that the engine thereof might be retarded at starting or during accelerating due to a high load of engine. This not only stops the engine from normal operation and has adverse influence on the engine, but also causes unnecessary waste of fuel and undesirable air pollution.